Dark Waltz
by Scarpaw
Summary: We are the lucky ones, we shine like a thousand suns, when all of the colour runs together... Such a fitting song, for a waltz of destiny. My fairytale has ended, but at least Hikaru's has a chance of going smoothly. Or so I thought...
1. The Dark Waltz

Hey, it's Paw-Chan here! I know I should be getting the second chapter of _Come Little Children _out, but I heard this song and this idea popped into my head! ^_^

This has HikaKao in it, so if you don't like the twins that way, then calmly click out of this soon to be two-shot. It also has slight TamaKao, but only slight. Same with HikaHaru.

This is Kaoru's point of view, and hopefully it all stayed in the correct tense. (Sometimes when I go with the flow like this, I don't stay with the correct tense.)

And without further ado, _**The Dark Waltz**_.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or the song _Dark Waltz_**

_**The Dark Waltz**_

He led her out for a dance like a natural, like he had danced for his whole life. Of course, that was sort of true- everybody in the upper class knew how to waltz, it's just… We never liked dancing to begin with. We only ever danced when it was required of us, and even then we danced together. Nobody else; just us.

_**We are the lucky ones  
We shine like a thousand suns  
When all of the colour runs together**_

He is a great dancer, I muse as I watch him. I know deep down in my heart, I wish it was me dancing with him once again. But I can't dance with him ever again. He's made his choice for his fairytale ending. My carriage has already turned back into a pumpkin as my clock struck midnight mournfully. We can never be more than what we are now- brothers.

_**I'll keep you company  
In one glorious harmony  
Waltzing with destiny forever**_

The song that's playing is surprisingly fitting. Truly it is a waltz with destiny. It is Hikaru's destiny to be with Haruhi, the girl he loves. Not me.

The sound of footsteps behind me brings me out of my reverie, and I turn to see…

"Oh, Tono, it's you." Somehow the comment doesn't have much feeling in it without Hikaru beside me. Tono gives me an odd smile, and then at the head of the steps for the whole party to see, he bows and says,

_**Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light**_

"May I have this dance?" I didn't have a chance to answer. Tono just grabbed my arm in a gentle but firm grasp, sending the message that I couldn't get out of this. He led me down the stairs like I was any other _girl_, with the deafening screams of the fangirls watching falling upon deaf ears. I could feel my face burning, and as we made it to the bottom of the steps I couldn't turn to see where either of our parents were.

Before I could even protest, Tono had put an arm around my waist and grasped my hand. I resisted the urge to frown as I placed my free hand on Tono's shoulder.

And so we waltzed.

_**Time dances whirling past  
I gaze through the looking glass  
And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven**_

"You really love him, don't you?" Tono's comment was so low, I could barely hear him, but I did. I stiffened, yet we never stopped our movement.

"Wh-Who are you talking about?" I asked, shifting my gaze from Tono's, though there was no use faking confusion. I think it's pretty obvious. Tono's laugh confirms my suspicions.

"Hikaru, isn't it obvious?" Tono answers quietly. I must've looked surprised because his next comment was, "Even I can pick up the little details occasionally."

_**Sacred geometry  
Where movement is poetry  
Visions of you and me forever**_

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" I protest, and Tono smiles sadly.

"I think you do," Tono says, "Have you ever thought about asking him how he felt, instead of jumping to your own conclusions?" I never got a chance to reply. We had reached the part in the waltz where normal couples would spin the girl out and back in.

I was spun out, but it wasn't Tono who I was spun back into…

_**Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light**_

Hikaru. Stupid Tono. He probably had Kyoya help him plan this out. The only good news was that Hikaru wasn't in on this plan either, so he was just as surprised as I was. Hikaru raised an eyebrow, and just as was just to ask an obvious question, I cut in.

"Stupid Tono." It was more of a grumble, but it was the truth. Hikaru smiled and laughed.

"Are you sure you just weren't jealous, Kaoru?" Hikaru was teasing me, but my face still flushed red.

"No," I contradicted quietly, face flushing. Yet, I knew that my reply wasn't true. I was jealous.

_**Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Let the dark waltz begin**_

"Something wrong Kaoru?" Hikaru's frowning, and I shake my head in response. "You're not embarrassed, are you?" Again, I shake my head.

"More like mad," I admit. "At Tono, for doing this." I add quickly to the nods slightly.

"Why did he do this anyways?" Hikaru wonders aloud, and I frown. I have a really good idea as to why, but it's not like I'm going to tell him. I sigh and bite my lip, turning my gaze to the ground.

Maybe I should tell Hikaru… No. That's not an option. I had my chance and I lost it. Hikaru's fairytale lies with Haruhi now.

_**Oh let me wheel - let me spin  
Let it take me again  
Turning me into the light**_

"Our couple of the night," Tono announces as the waltz finally ends, and Hikaru and I turn our heads up to the staircase to where Tono stands, Kyoya and Haruhi to his right, Hani and Mori to his left. Hani is smiling at us along with Haruhi. Mori's face is ever expressionless, and Kyoya has an odd little half-smirk, half-smile on his face.

We look up at Tono just in time to see him gesture to us.

"Is none other than Hitachiin Hikaru and his lovely partner, Hitachiin Kaoru." We blush as the girls start squealing.

So this was Tono's plan from the start. Well maybe not his, but it was more likely that he got it from Kyoya, but anyways! That little rat!

"And as our couple of the night," Kyoya goes on for Tono, "As stated prior at the beginning of the dance…" We both freeze. Of course. The girls start squealing and Hikaru and I flinch and turn away from each other as Kyoya finishes.

"They must kiss." Kyoya's glasses are glinting under the lights and I now know for a fact that he had this planned from the start. Hikaru opens his mouth to protest, but before he can even speak, Kyoya's already stating a cold,

"I won't make exceptions, even if you are siblings." I sigh, and tug Hikaru's sleeve lightly.

"It's just a kiss, Hikaru," I whine. "It's not a big deal." Hikaru grumbles a bit, and I feel tears burning in my eyes. Why am I about to cry? I hear Hikaru sigh as he turns towards me. He pauses, as if shocked by something.

"Why are you crying Kaoru?" He asks, grasping my chin lightly. "It's not about the stupid kiss, is it?"

I don't really remember what happens next, but the next thing I know, Hikaru's on the floor and I'm out of the room like a bullet.

Some fairytale this is.

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

This is going to be a two-shot, so we find out what will happen next time. Evil I am. ^_^

So, Kyoya's extremely sneaky, and Tama and Hani and Haru just want to see Kaoru happy with the only love of his life.

Find out what happens next time on,

**_The Dark Waltz_**

Reading and Reviewing makes for a happy authoress! ^_^

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	2. He Loves Me?

I'm back with the second part of **_Dark Waltz_**! ^_^ I'm glad you guys liked the first part. And now, I'm going to do some review replying~!

**_QT Pie-_** I'm glad you liked it, and you're right. A suicidal Kaoru does get a little annoying after awhile :-/ Kaoru does use the carriage metaphor alot, and I guess I put it in there because it didn't feel right without it... Thanks for the review! ^_^

**_iHikaoru o18-_** I'm glad you liked it. I love the song too, and you're right- it is beautiful and haunting. I think that's why I found it perfect for this. :-D Thanks for the review. ^_^

**_ILuvHikaruAndKaoru-_** I'm glad you like this, and you're right, poor Kao-Chan. He doesn't deserve this... T.T (Obvious HikaKao supporter). Here's my update, and I'll try to update _Come Little Children_ soon. Thanks for the review! ^_^

**_Immortal Fallen Angel-_** ...You're alive? Wow Angel-senpai, I thought you were dead. XP I'm glad you liked it, and agan, you're right- sneaky sneaky Kyoya. He's a sly little bastard isn't he? And you're right! you shouldn't be talking about fast updates! ...But then again neither can I... Thanks for the review! ^_^

Thanks for all of the reviews you guys! ^_^ And you know how I said this would be a two-shot? Well, I lied to you. It's a three-shot now, and it's staying that way, promise.

This part is from Hikaru's point of view, and I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

**_He... Loves Me?_**

It is silent through the whole ballroom. No one knows how to react. Oddly enough, I don't either. Gently, I raise a hand to my cheek. It was stinging from the sharp slap Kaoru gave me, and I had a feeling that it was going to bruise later.

Why did he slap me? What could ever possess Kaoru to slap me?

"What did I do?" I mutter under my breath, standing.

"I think it's more of a, what didn't you do," A voice states, and I look up to see Tono and the rest of the Host Club.

"Unfortunately, I have to agree with Tamaki on this one Hikaru," Kyoya says, snapping that annoying notebook of his shut. Tono nods before realizing what exactly Kyoya had said.

"Wait, what do you mean 'unfortunately'?!" Tono whines. "Mommy, you're so mean!" We all laugh, but it's obvious that all our laughs are half-hearted.

"Is Hika-chan alright?" Hani asks me, looking down at me from his perch on Mori's shoulders.

"No." I reply instantly- truthfully. "I'm not." And I wouldn't be until I figure out why Kaoru is so mad at me.

"You can still catch him," Kyoya finally says after a few minutes, adjusting his glasses. His notebook is open again, and he's writing in it. "Kaoru, I mean. That is, if you want to set things right." I see Hani nod.

"Hika-chan should go to Kao-chan." Hani puts in his two cents. "Kao-chan really loves Hika-chan." I laugh.

"Of course Kaoru loves me," I laugh. "I'm his brother." By the looks on their faces, it's obvious I've missed something- most likely the point.

"As wonderful of a point you make Hikaru," Kyoya states, his tone consisting a sarcastic edge, "You missed the point Hani-senpai is trying to make." I watch, confused, as Kyoya adjusts his glasses, hoping someone will just tell me the point already.

"I mean, even Tamaki caught on," Kyoya adds, "And normally he's the last to notice obvious stuff like this." What are they talking about? Did it have something to do with why Tamaki was dancing with Kaoru earlier?

Wait. Hani couldn't possibly mean…?

"Wah! Mommy, Daddy thinks our son has finally realized it!" Tears of joy were practically flooding Tono's face, a puddle already forming at his feet while Kyoya scowls.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling me Mommy." He scowls.

"Hikaru, you really should go find Kaoru." Haruhi chimes into the conversation for the first time. She grabs my hands and smiles as she says, "Kaoru really likes you, and I'm pretty sure whatever you said to him offended him somehow. Just find him and apologize, okay?"

I sigh and nod. However I offended Kaoru, it's up to me to fix this!

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

"He loves me." _Rip._

"He loves me not." _Tear._

"He loves me." _Rip._

"He loves me not." Sigh. I pause in front of one of the doors. Could it be…?

"I'm such an idiot." The person sighs, but it confirms who it is. It's Kaoru! I move to open the door, but I pause as Kaoru keeps talking to himself. "Just look at me- I'm acting like a lovesick girl." I hear Kaoru sigh again, and I quietly slip into the room, shutting the door as quietly as possible.

Kaoru doesn't even notice. He's out standing on a balcony on the other side of the room. There's so many things I want to say to him- and I want to apologize as well, but as I cross the room, Kaoru still talks.

"I must be an idiot," Kaoru has a hand on his cheek while his elbow rests on the edge of the balcony. "I knew, knew that it was wrong!" I think Kaoru's crying, why is he crying?

"Kaoru," I call my brother's name, but he doesn't hear me. Instead, he turns towards me, eyes wrenched closed but tears still falling as he cries,

"I can't believe I fell in love with Hikaru!"

I freeze, but I must've made some sort of nose or something to catch Kaoru's attention. His eyes snap open and he gazes at me with what must be fear as he slaps a hand over his mouth. I know what he's thinking because both we are twins and it's also plainly etched on his face.

_I did not just say that._

"Kaoru," I try to say, but he is already bolting past me, for the door. I do the first thing I think of, and grab his wrist as he runs past.

Kaoru lets out a strangled gasp that sounds like it is mixed with a sob as he jerks to a stop.

"Just…" His voice is strangled and sounds hurt. It also sounds like he's trying to hide the fact that he's been crying. "Just let me go Hikaru." I don't. How could I?

Kaoru gets his wrist free anyways, but I step in front of the door to stop him from leaving.

"Why are you beating yourself up over this?" Because it's obviously what he's doing. If it wasn't then why was he crying?

"My fairytale's over." The comment is so quiet and dark, I think I misheard it.

"Fairytale? What fairytale?" I ask. Kaoru shakes his head.

"It's nothing. I said nothing." He tells me instantly.

"Stop lying to me!" I snap, irritated. Why was Kaoru being so difficult?!

"Just go back to Haruhi." Even with me yelling at him, Kaoru stays calm. "You love her, don't you?"

Yes, is the obvious reply, but I hesitate in answering. I love Haruhi, but Kaoru loves… me? How could I tell Kaoru the truth when his truth is that he's tearing himself up over an unrequited love?

"Hikaru," Kaoru's voice is pained. "Please don't do this to me."

Don't do what?

"I love Haruhi, alright?" I finally reply. "Is that what you want to hear? So you can continue to beat yourself up over this?" I don't know what came over me, but the next second Kaoru's on the floor, holding a hand to his cheek gingerly.

"You were right about earlier." I snap. "You _are_ acting like a lovesick girl." Kaoru trembles on the floor, and I freeze, realizing what exactly I had just said.

Before I could say anything Kaoru had already bolted out the door and was gone down the hall, and I could do nothing.

Nothing but watch as he ran away from me.

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

Eep! *Backs away slowly* Uh... Pleeze don't kill meh? I blame teh plot bunniez! *Runs away frantically*

*Angel-senpai walks in*

Angel: Wow. She never changed the locks... *Pulls out a marker* Pay back bitch!

*Draws all over OHSHC Writing Room*

Angel: Heh. *Looks at audience* *Blinkz* Oh... Read and review!


	3. Waltz With Me

**_QT Pie-_** Yes, definitely the drama, and Hikaru definitely needs to control himself. Climatic Resolution? Eh... Glad you like it though! ^_^

**_ILuvHikaruAndKaoru-_** Yeah, poor Kao-Chan. Here's the update!

**_Psyche Eros-_** I'm glad you liked it. I was rereading it today as I was finishing up this final part, and I gotta admit, it has a certain aire to it. What it is, I don't know, but let's go with your chills for now. ^_^

**_You Me Her-_** Heh heh... Yeah... Poor Kaoru... Go ahead slap Hikaru, he deserves it! *Laughs nervously*

**_Immortal Fallen Angel-_** Yeah, senpai, Hikaru needs sense knocked into him. I'm glad to see you're still alive! ^_^ It was lonely without your insanity.

**_JustMe-_** Sad ending? You have n- I mean, yeah, that chapter was sad. Glad you liked it though! ^_^

**_bleach68-_** Glad you liked it and thanks for the review.

*Walks into OHSHC Writing Room*

*Blinks, looking at the sharpied wall(s)*

Paw: I really need to change the locks.

Thank you for the reviews, and I'm sorry about the wait. I got stuck between school and the end of basketball, beginning of Track, and a Leadership conference, not to mention Oddyssey of the Mind competitions (My team took first at Regionals (fifth at States yesterday though ~.~)) I also had a little trouble figuring out how to end it.

And with how I decided to end it... Heh... Looking at the review replies might give a hint... Sorry?

This final part flips between the twins' points of view, before settling on Hikaru's.

I hope you enjoy the last part of _**The Dark Waltz**_!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or the Song Waltz With Me**

_**Waltz With Me?**_

Fairytales aren't real. No matter how much you want something to be real, it can only be a fairytale in your heart.

Like me loving Hikaru when he obviously loves Haruhi.

_**Waltz with me  
My love**_

I can't believe I hit Kaoru. I mean, sure we've fought a bit before, but tonight was the first night that either of us slapped the other!

Are we drifting apart?

_**Tell me what  
You're dreaming of**_

It's cold out. Not that I'm surprised, seeing as it's raining, but still. Thunder crackles and lightning flashes.

Hikaru probably doesn't even care that I'm out here- he's probably with Haruhi.

_**Hold me now  
We can share our love**_

I try and think of where Kaoru would run off to- oh just listen to me! It seems like we already have drifted apart if I don't know where to find my own brother, my own twin!

I run out of the Dance Hall, into the rain, going to the one place where I knew Kaoru had to be.

_**Waltz with me  
My love**_

It takes me little effort to make my way through the maze. Hikaru wouldn't find me here. Unlike me, he didn't know how to navigate the maze as quickly as I can.

"Kaoru!"

Perhaps that's why I'm so surprised to hear him call my name

_**Paint your face  
For me**_

I call out his name, watching as he freezes, but composes himself so quickly that he tries to run. I snag his wrist and force him to stop. I'm not imagining anything when I see tears trailing down his rain soaked face.

"Kaoru…" I breathe, unsure of what else to say.

_**Only here  
Is where I want to be**_

I tell myself not to cry, but the tears slip out anyways. Stupid Hikaru! What does he think he's doing! He's not supposed to be here!

"Leave me alone," I bite out, though it doesn't sound harsh- it sounds the exact opposite.

Weak. Pathetic. Exactly like what I am right now.

_**Next to you  
While I watch you sleep**_

My instincts take over. I yank Kaoru towards me and wrap my arms around him. What else can I do? My little brother has been hurting and I didn't see it at all.

"It's alright Kaoru," I murmur, but half a second too late I realize that that was the wrong thing to say. Kaoru pushes himself away from me and stares me straight in the eye.

_**Waltz with me  
My love**_

"No, it's not alright!" I protest. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" I'm vaguely aware I'm crying, but the next thing that Hikaru does nearly breaks my heart.

"Waltz with me?"

_**Tell me something  
Will we be broken down**_

I don't give Kaoru time to respond. I may not be able to fully understand what he's babbling about, but it doesn't matter. I place his hand on my shoulder and then wrap my arm around his waist.

And so, to the music of the rain, we waltz.

_**Tell me something  
Will we be broken down  
Will we be broken down**_

"Haruhi and I were talking earlier." Hikaru is saying as we dance- him leading as always. "I told her that I loved her." Fresh tears burn in my eyes and I so much want to pull away from Hikaru, only I can't bring myself to do so.

Not that it would have stopped Hikaru from talking. He kept going, watching my expression. I wonder, is he looking to break my heart even more than it already is? However, what he says next shocks me.

"Haruhi, though," Hikaru is choosing his wording carefully. What? What did Haruhi say?

"She told me that she couldn't love me."

_**Waltz with me My love  
Waltz with me My love**_

I gauge Kaoru's reaction as I tell him this. Surprisingly, he shows no emotion- no, that's not surprising. He doesn't want to betray his emotions to me, that's probably it.

"She told me that she couldn't love me," I continue carefully, "Because she didn't want to take me from you, Kaoru." He stiffens, and we jerk to a halt as his feet stop moving. He doesn't say anything for the longest time.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask him quietly. For a second, I believe he doesn't hear me, but then he answers, twice as quietly, voice so low I can barely hear him above the sound of the rain.

"It's wrong, isn't it?" I blink as Kaoru's voice steadily gets louder. "Right, it's wrong? You must hate me Hikaru! Hate me! It's wrong, falling in love with your brother- your twin brother!" So that was his problem?

"Kao-chan," I tell him. "I could never hate you!" I cup his chin in my hand and gently lift it. Tears are still rolling down his cheeks, mingling with the rain. If you hadn't known he was crying, you would just assume that it was the rain.

"You're lying!" He snaps back. "Stop lying to make me feel better!" I grimace as he tears himself away from me.. Before I can say anything though, thunder crashes as lightning falls from the sky. We flinch simultaneously as the lightning looks like it struck the one edge of the maze. Hopefully it didn't…

And the flames rise up, despite the rain. I scowl darkly, watching the flames go.

"We have to run Kaoru!" I snatch up his wrist and start dragging him through the maze. Which way was the God Damned exit? A glance over my shoulder told me that the fire was catching up, and quick.

Before I can go any further, I am yanked to a stop by Kaoru digging his heels into the ground. I stop and stare at him like he's a lunatic. Which is possible, seeing as he stopped us when we were running away from a fire that could kill us.

"Not this way." His tears have stopped, I notice. "We have to double back." I blink before shaking my head.

"If we go back, the fire will surely get us!" I argue, but Kaoru shakes his head.

"We have to go back!" He insists, dragging me this time. "Back there is the way out! If we keep going this way, we'll get caught and neither of us will make it out!" I allow Kaoru to take me through the maze, back from where we came. We were going as fast as we could; the fire was spreading faster, and if we didn't hurry we would be caught in the flames.

As we go, I am surprised by how well Kaoru knows the maze. There's no hesitation in his step as he guides us through the maze, saving us from the fire. I'm pretty sure we're almost at the end of the maze when Kaoru stops abruptly. Why did he stop? The fire is practically surrounding us now!

Then I see it.

The exit is nearly surrounded by flames. There's no way we both would be able to get out…

"Go Hikaru!" Kaoru is pushing me towards the exit. I dig my heels in and shake my head.

"No Kaoru!" I protest. "If one of us goes, both of us go! I'm not leaving you behind!" Kaoru pushes me harder, and I'm stumbling forward. I go crashing through the flames to the outside of the maze. I crash into Tono's arms and I watch as the flames fully engulf the exit.

"I love you!" I think I hear him call, giving me a faint smile.

"No! Kaoru!" I shout, and try to get out of Tono's arms as his grip tightens.

"No!" I scream again as the hedges start to burn completely. "Tamaki you bastard, let me go! Tamaki, Kaoru is going to die!"

"Hikaru, let it go," Tamaki's voice is cold, and I freeze. "Kaoru _saved_ you. Don't go ahead and throw your life away trying to save him when you know it's pointless."

"No!" I shake my head, trying to get free, feeling tears slipping down my cheeks. "It's not pointless! Kaoru's still alive! Tamaki _let_ _**me**_ _**go**_!" He doesn't budge.

"Tamaki, my brother is going to _**die**_!" I scream. "Let me go! I need to save him! _**KAORU**_!"

I collapse to the mud sobbing. Tamaki has let me go, but I can't do anything. Kaoru's dead.

Kaoru's dead. Not coming back. Gone forever. Never to be seen again. I'm such an idiot to have ignored Kaoru!

"Hikaru," I hear Haruhi say cautiously, kneeling beside me. "It's going to be okay. We're all here for you, understand?" She hugs me and Hani bounces up.

"Yeah, Hika-chan!" He chimes. "We're all here for you, even Usa-Chan!"

Everybody nods, as I stand up. The rain is finally starting to douse the fire, and it's dying off quite a bit. It's not fair- why does the rain have to put out the fire now? Why couldn't it have done that earlier?

If that had happened, then Kaoru… Kaoru… Kaoru might still be alive.

But no, that couldn't happen. I had pushed him away. I selfishly pushed him away- it should've been me that had died, not Kaoru. But Kaoru was the selfless one- that's why he had pushed me through to live, not let himself go through and live.

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asks, and I look up at the sky, stars showing sporadically through the rain clouds.

As the rain stills, a smile comes to my face. Kaoru wouldn't want me to be miserable. He'd want me to be happy. Happy without him.

And I'm going to be. So he can be happy too.

"Yeah, Haruhi, I am," I tell her. That's it.

I'm going to be happy even though he's gone so he can be happy too. That's what he wanted.

And it's not like I'm going to forget him either. I'll remember him forever, and always remember what he did for me. He loved me, and I'm going to make sure that I never forget that. In fact, I'm going to make sure to keep him in my heart.

That way, Kaoru can be with me forever. In my heart and memories.

_**~~Owari~~**_

**--Out to Lunch?--**

**--Back? Next Year?--**

_~~Review and let the authoress know how she will be killed so she can prepare herself and her hiding place._

_~~Ja ne!_

_~~Don't hurt me! I have other stories to work on! You'll never get the 3rd Chapter of Come Little Children if you kill me!_

**_--Transmission Cut--_**

**_--You Are The Weakest Link.--_**

**Good Bye.**


End file.
